Chuck's Class
by Eriond
Summary: A day of hell for Yugi and Joey, when they enter, CHUCK'S CLASS. PG because of the mention of porn. (Look I don't know, this is only my second story)
1. The Class from Hell

The class of hell  
  
This is my first humor fic, so please be good to me. Oh if anyone who's read The Puzzle, yes it is going to be continued. Yes I know this one isn't long, but I hope to update it a hell of a lot more often then The Puzzle, if I get good reviews. The Puzzle is my masterpeice, and I won't ruin it by rushing it. This however can be rushed.  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own this story.  
  
The piercing bell rang, for a good 30 seconds before shutting up. A short, youth with a multi-colored hairstyle named Yugi walked into the classroom and took his regular seat near the middle of the class. Like all the other youths he was wearing the blue school uniform that was required at Domino High School. On top of that however, he wore a strange golden pendant. Beside him sat a tall blonde, Joey, who was Yugi's best friend. The class took out their science textbooks, and each of them wondered in turn why Ms. Hamilton was late. She was never late. The entire class began to chatter.  
  
"Hey Joey, think we have a sub?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Probably. Hamilton's neva late." Replied Joey.  
  
The door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was. A short, fat and ugly looking man hobbled into the classroom. He then proceeded to the teacher's desk. Setting down his briefcase, he announced in a gruff voice;  
  
"I'll be teaching you today. My name is Chuck Brinston. Now, just watch this video." He extracted a dusty videocassette and popped it into a TV in the corner of the room. The screen flickered to life, and started droning on in a monotonous voice about the importance of space exploration. The movie was in black and white, and the entire class was almost asleep within watching the first few minutes of it. Suddenly Chuck spoke up,  
  
"Why aren't you taking notes?!" he announced in his extremely annoying voice.  
  
The entire class looked up at him blankly until Yugi spoke.  
  
"Um, sir, you never told us to."  
  
"Of course I did! You two!" he said as he pointed to a random person at the back of the class and Yugi, "After school! This classroom! And take off that ridiculous necklace! Now!"  
  
Yugi was about to protest, but then shut himself up. The teacher was obviously mentally unstable. He took off the pendant and placed it on his desk.  
  
"Not there! Up here! Like I told you!"  
  
Yugi shook his head mentally and regrettably placed the pendant on the teacher's desk and then walking back to his desk, he sat down. The entire class took out a pencil and paper and began to imitate writing something of grave importance on the paper while chatting with their friends. The teacher didn't seem to notice. Yugi tried then to commune with the spirit of the pendant he wore. Although there was no response, his alter ego must still be asleep.  
  
"Why did he do that?" Yugi asked Joey.  
  
"Dunno, hope he's not too hard on you. You didn't do anything after all."  
  
The movie then proceeded to talk about the importance of mutual relationships among plants.  
  
After 10 more minutes, Joey raised his hand.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" the teacher screeched.  
  
"Can I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Shut up! Detention! See me after school!"  
  
Joey, looking flabbergasted put his hand down and looked intently at his blank paper, then at Yugi's blank paper.  
  
"This guy is insane." Said Joey.  
  
"I know." Replied Yugi.  
  
The PA buzzed on.  
  
"Attention students. Period 1 class will continue until the end of the day, due to certain complications. That is all."  
  
The entire class groaned.  
  
"What?! What did you all just say!? Everyone! Detention! Except for you, you and you." He pointed to three random people in the class then turned to the computer on the teacher's desk and began to check his email and look at porn mails.  
  
The movie finally ended. The teacher got up and took out the video. He then took out a large stack of papers from his briefcase and just plunked them on the first desk he saw, which happened to be empty. The sheets were completely dusty and dated 1975. He returned to his desk, then sat there for a few minutes looking at porn. He then looked around at the class and gave a jump of surprise.  
  
"Why aren't you handing out those papers like I asked you to!" he said as he pointed to Yugi who was nowhere near the pile.  
  
"But sir, you never----"  
  
"Detention! See me after school!"  
  
Yugi looked worried, and then walked over to the tests and began handing them out.  
  
When Yugi was finished he left the remains of the stack on the empty desk and started writing. Then a voice made him jump.  
  
"I thought I told you to deliver that pile! ZERO!" He hobbled down to Yugi's test and took out a red marker and made a big 0 in the center of it. He then proceeded back to his desk and said, "Deliver the papers!"  
  
Yugi was now really worried. Yugi had handed out the papers, and then had a zero marked on the front of one of the papers he had handed out, for not handing out the papers, and now had two detentions, for stating the facts. He had also lost his pendant for the time being. Yugi hastened to obey, and handed out each person a second copy. However once again before he could sit down, he was interrupted by a booming voice.  
  
"Moto!" he said reading Yugi's name off a list. "Who said to give everyone two tests! ZERO!" He walked over and marked another large zero on top of his test, but before walking back he saw the other test with a zero underneath it.  
  
"Do you think it's funny to mark your papers in red inks by tracing circles on them? DETENTION!" he said as he ripped up the paper and threw the remains in the garbage.  
  
He then proceeded to collect the tests of others. There were only five questions on the test, and four of them were easy but the last one was completely incomprehensible. Everyone thought that losing was point was preferable then asking for clarification. Chuck returned the tests to his desk and proceeded to take out the red marker and correct them. When everyone got their tests back he gave another quiz with them and turned his back on the gasps of shock and outrage. Yugi could hear many people saying,  
  
"But I got 4 questions right! Why did I get 0?"  
  
Chuck then stood up and said,  
  
"This is the most pathetic class I've ever seen! You've all got ZERO! Now do the quiz!" he emphasized the zero.  
  
He then sat down.  
  
One girl in the class stood up and protested, "But sir! I've got 4 questions right, why did I get 0?"  
  
"You get five outta five, give em five. You get four out of five, ZERO!" he almost screamed the zero as he waddled over to the girl's desk and drew a large, somewhat square like zero on her quiz. The girl sat down looking shocked.  
  
Yugi was now very nervous, wishing he had the spirit on the pendant to keep him company and help him through this. However the pendant, or puzzle, was on the teacher's desk.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. ZERO!

Chuck's Class  
  
Chapter II: ZERO!  
  
Yugi looked down at his quiz, as did everyone else. Some people weren't surprised. Yugi was one of them. The test was labeled: Free Porn Application. Yugi glanced around the class while some people were trying to hide grins and stifle chuckles.  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi asked Joey who was still watching the teacher like a hawk. "JOEY!" Yugi demanded in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Joey jerked around to Yugi. "Oh it's you. What is it?"  
  
"Take a look at this quiz he's given us."  
  
Joey looked down and then suppressed a grin.  
  
"This guy is completely mental."  
  
Yugi nodded. At the head of the class Chucky was mumbling incoherently. Suddenly he spoke up in a voice that just carried around the classroom.  
  
"Damn kids. Ok now, onto the porn applications. Let's just see here--."  
  
Chucky looked around his desk, began moving things around and looking in drawers. He then saw the stack of quizzes.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO HAND THOSE OUT YA JERK!" he said pointing at the blackboard and Joey.  
  
He moved his fat body over to Joey's desk and marked a big red circle in the middle of the porn application.  
  
"ZERO!" screeched Chuck as he plunked the stack of quizzes down on Joey's desk.  
  
Joey gulped as the teacher turned to the blackboard and tried to draw a red zero on it. He then returned to Joey's desk. Then he glanced over at Yugi. He gave a gasp of surprise and shock.  
  
"What's this, Mishtar?" Chuck said, using Yugi's name incorrectly again. "Porn applications! TWO DETENTIONS! I'll have to confiscate that!" he shouted as he snatched the paper from Yugi and went back up to his desk.  
  
Yugi blinked and Joey started snickering. Yugi punched Joey in the arm wishing for all the world he had the puzzle.  
  
Joey delivered the new quiz, but everyone seemed intent to be working on the old one. Chuck was also scribbling away on the application.  
  
Yugi decided to take a look at the real quiz. Once again Chuck's stupidity reigned supreme.  
  
Grade 3 Math Exam By Chuck Brinston  
  
Fred's Fatty Fiasco  
  
How many vats of lard does Fred have if he pays his taxes 5 times a week?  
  
Yugi flipped through the rest of the packet and saw that many of the questions were like the first, completely incomprehensible. Yugi sighed, pushed it aside, not caring much anymore. There wasn't really anything he could do anyway.  
  
"Hey Joey?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many detentions have I got now?"  
  
"I lost count a while ago. I've said it before and I'll say it again; this guy is---" Replied Joey before he was cut off my Chuck's booming screach.  
  
"Gereira! Get your ass up here!" he screamed.  
  
The entire class looked blankly up at him.  
  
"You! Gureira!" he said pointing at Yugi.  
  
Yugi stood up and went to the desk. Chuck seemed to have completely given up on Yugi's name and settled on one he might be able to remember.  
  
"Look Gureira, I don't care who you think you are, or what any of your friends think of you. You are in my class and subject to my rules? Got it?"  
  
Yugi nodded, not daring to say a word.  
  
"I know what you are. You're one of those tall people who think's he's cool with their uninteresting hair styles," said Chuky, not looking up at Yugi.  
  
Chucky looked up, then stood up suddenly almost screaming a long, "WOOOOOOH!"  
  
"Get back to your seat ya jerk!" he shouted a Yugi.  
  
Yugi walked back to his seat. To amuse himself during the rest of the test he looked down at the test and read a few of Chuck's questions.  
  
Gas Guzzling Greg  
  
Greg buys 54 litres of gasoline to drink every single day. If we know how many pounds of lead he buys, what is the price of the gasoline?  
  
Yugi smirked openly as he read on.  
  
Tiffany's Tax Trouble  
  
For every year Tiffany doesn't pay her taxes, she spend 5 years in jail. If she doesn't pay her taxes for the same number of years that she drives her old car, how many cars does she have?  
  
Yugi put his head down on his desk, trying to stifle much of his laugher, though he wasn't really succeding.  
  
"Hey, Yugi?" asked Joey, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Have you read the rest of this monstrosity?"  
  
"No, I've been busy with other things," He said as he looked down at his half-filled in free porno application, "Why?"  
  
"Just read it."  
  
Joey started to read it and began to laugh, and at the same time so did Yugi.  
  
"Ok, you there!" Chuck said suddenly, pointing to Bakura, one of Yugi's other friends, with long white hair tumbling over the back of his school uniform. "Collect all the tests or I'll have you ass down into detention!"  
  
Bakura hastened to obey and collected all the tests, handing them back.  
  
As soon as the tests hit Chuck's desk, with a resounding thunk, he began scribbling frantically over them all.  
  
Bakura hurried back to his seat.  
  
The minutes ticked by.  
  
They ticked by some more.  
  
They did some more ticking.  
  
"Okay! You there! Give these back!" he said pointing at the Blackboard and sitting down, pulling out a bottle of vodka in the process, from one of the desk drawers. Plunking his feet on his desk, he began to chug the bottle. He waited.  
  
The entire class waited with him.  
  
"YOU THERE!" He screamed at Yugi, "I TOLD YOU TO HAND OUT THE PORNOGR- I MEAN TESTS BACK! HURRY IT UP YA JERK!"  
  
Yugi reluctantly got out of his seat, and gave the tests out. After he finished, he looked down at his own. Below were a bunch of scribbles, lines, squares, and many different polygons. A large crimson 0 sat at the top in all it's glory and Chuck's name appeared in the bottom in red.  
  
Finally the moment the entire class had been waiting for. The bell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Don't worry the story's not over. It's just begun. Wait 'till I get to detention.  
  
Look I'm trying to be funny here. I know I don't have a knack for it, but I'm trying. Please bear with me. I'm going to get some help writing this anyway. Besides, detention is going to be a lot more fun. You wait and see. 


End file.
